Au-delà des mensonges
by Zofra
Summary: Alors que la menace de la Ligue des Vilains empire de plus en plus, un nouvel ennemi inattendu se dévoile au grand jour, forçant Endeavor à se questionner sur une certaine relation.


Bonsoir ! Ce texte a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de notre merveilleuse **Moira-chan** ! Merci pour tout ce que tu fais sur le forum MHA et le Discord ! J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira ! Je te souhaite à nouveau un très bon anniversaire !

Attention, ce texte contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 192 !

* * *

 **Au-delà des mensonges**

 _« Flash info, bienvenue dans notre édition spéciale. Mesdames et messieurs, bonjour. La nouvelle est tombée tard dans la nuit. Le numéro deux des héros, Hawks, a été retrouvé en compagnie d'un vilain, tristement connu sous le nom de Dabi. Tout porte à croire qu'il a secouru le méchant alors qu'un autre héros essayait de l'arrêter. Pour comprendre les circonstances de cette attaque, rejoignons notre envoyée spéciale, Shiru Kisha. Shiru-san, bonjour._ _  
_ _—_ _Oui, bonjour. Eh bien, comment vous le disiez, Hawks a bel et bien protégé un vilain d'un autre héros, Backdraft. Backdraft est, semble-t-il, tombé par hasard sur le méchant, lors d'une ronde improvisée. Vu la supériorité de son type d'alter, il a décidé de le suivre. La suite des évènements nous est toujours inconnue, mais il semblerait qu'il ait vu Dabi et Hawks parler ensemble, avant de se faire repérer. Il aurait alors tenté d'appréhender le vilain, mais en a été empêché par Hawks lui-même. Depuis lors, Hawks reste introuvable. Backdraft, quant à lui, a dû être emmené à l'hôpital, mais ses jours ne semblent pas être en danger... »_

Endeavor fronça les sourcils devant le poste de télévision de son agence. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces balivernes ? Il n'en croyait pas un mot... Il était arrivé au travail depuis moins d'une heure lorsque l'un de ses acolytes avait couru vers lui pour lui dire de regarder les informations. Endeavor avait la désagréable impression qu'on se moquait de lui. Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Pourtant, autour de lui, ses acolytes en parlaient à voix basse, l'air inquiet.

Et bientôt, d'autres nouvelles tombèrent. Des nouvelles auxquelles les médias n'avaient pas encore accès, mais qui tournaient dès à présent dans toutes les agences de héros. Les téléphones n'arrêtèrent pas de sonner. Et Endeavor en apprit rapidement bien plus sur cette situation.

Hawks n'avait pas seulement protégé le vilain, il avait également attaqué Backdraft. Le corps de ce dernier avait été lacéré par les plumes du héros ailé. Cela aurait pu très mal se finir, si Backdraft n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir grâce à son alter. L'eau avait, visiblement, réussi à tenir à distance les deux autres hommes.

Ces informations coulaient à présent sur toutes les lèvres de ses acolytes. Et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que le mot ne soit lâché : traitre. Hawks était un traitre. Travaillait-il secrètement avec la Ligue depuis le début ? Cette question ne cessait de tourner autour de lui.

« Ça suffit, finit par s'énerver Endeavor. Retournez au travail, il ne va pas se faire tout seul ! »

Tout le monde lui obéit alors directement, par crainte de se faire réprimander. Endeavor, lui, jeta un regard sombre à la journaliste qui débitait toujours des mensonges sur Hawks. Plus qu'agacé, il finit par retourner dans son bureau où personne n'osa le déranger de toute la matinée. Ce n'était pas possible ! Hawks ne pouvait pas être un traitre ! Endeavor l'aurait su ! Hawks n'aurait jamais pu le tromper ! Pas lui ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les médias racontaient n'importe quoi. Les informations pouvaient être tronquées, même entre héros. Il était bien placé pour le savoir ! Hawks allait forcément réapparaitre et tout lui expliquer. C'était d'une telle évidence qu'Endeavor s'énerva de n'avoir toujours aucune nouvelle de lui.

Il regarda son téléphone posé sur la table, le fusillant du regard. Il n'avait aucun message de sa part. Il l'ouvrit malgré tout, pour vérifier. On ne savait jamais avec ces technologies... Mais non, les derniers messages de Hawks étaient toujours un défilement d'images stupides d'oiseaux ! Ce type était agaçant ! Depuis qu'Endeavor avait accepté de lui donner son numéro privé, il n'avait cessé de l'inonder d'images plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Il disait que c'était des memes. Endeavor ne comprenait rien à ces stupidités et c'était très bien comme ça ! D'ailleurs, il ne lui répondait jamais. Mais ça n'avait pas découragé Hawks pour autant. Ce dernier avait même pris l'habitude de commencer sa journée par un message stupide... Sauf aujourd'hui... Il était encore tôt, cependant l'absence de message laissait à Endeavor un étrange sentiment. Peut-être que Hawks était dans une situation compliquée... Il ne voyait que ça. Endeavor lui faisait confiance, il fallait juste attendre. Hawks finirait bien par reprendre contact avec lui...

Mais le lendemain, il était toujours sans nouvelle de sa part. Les médias, quant à eux, étaient devenus plus radicaux dans leurs discours. Rien que la première page du journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains donnait à Enji l'envie de l'arracher.

 _Hawks, le faux-héros. Hawks, le vrai-vilain. Très apprécié par une grande partie de la société japonaise, Hawks a toujours su nous charmer par son jeune âge (22 ans) et par son comportement provocateur. Jamais la langue dans sa poche, il était capable de sortir des mots blessants juste pour s'amuser. Ce que nous prenions alors pour de l'arrogance juvénile n'était peut-être qu'une apparition de sa personnalité froide et méchante. Hawks, dont le passé nous est toujours inconnu, a donc infiltré les héros pour servir d'espion à la Ligue des Vilains._

 _Mais comment les autres héros n'ont-ils pas pu le voir ? Comment la commission a-t-elle pu se faire berner de la sorte ? Il va s'en dire que les examens pour la licence héroïque devraient être renforcés. Tout comme nous espérons que la commission enquêtera attentivement sur chacun de ses héros. Il nous paraitrait inconcevable que ce genre de cas se reproduise. Cependant, on peut se questionner sur l'impact que cette trahison aura sur la population. Peut-on encore réellement se fier aux héros ?_

 _Après la retraite d'All Might, la confiance dans le monde héroïque avait déjà baissé. Endeavor, le nouveau numéro un, n'est pas un homme qui rallie l'opinion publique en sa faveur. Connu pour ses accès de colère,-_

Endeavor froissa le journal dans son poing, plus qu'énervé. Il ne pouvait pas continuer cette lecture ridicule ! Ces médias se trompaient ! Et pourtant, personne d'autre ne semblait penser comme lui. Du jour au lendemain, l'image de Hawks s'était brisée. Il n'était plus qu'un méchant, un profiteur, un sale traitre qu'il fallait arrêter au plus vite. Mais Endeavor ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Il était, certes, bien placé pour savoir qu'un homme pouvait cacher bien des secrets, mais là, non. Pas Hawks. Pas ce genre de secret.

Comme la veille, il se mit alors à fixer l'écran de son téléphone. Tapotant du bout des doigts son bureau dans un geste de pur agacement, il finit par céder et attrapa l'objet. Il allait l'appeler et ce gamin avait sacrément intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ! Mais lorsqu'il tomba directement sur le répondeur, il crut qu'il allait exploser son téléphone. Il raccrocha, rageur, trop énervé pour laisser un message. Mais à quoi Hawks jouait-il à la fin ?!

Ce n'était pas possible ! Endeavor avait passé la journée de la veille ainsi que la nuit à retourner dans tous les sens les informations qu'il avait apprises, mais il restait buté. Il y avait forcément une explication. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus sur cette histoire, on frappa à la porte, coupant court à toutes ses réflexions.

« Entrez ! » aboya-t-il, plus qu'agacé.

Endeavor vit alors Gran Torino et ce flic dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom – Naosa quelque chose – entrer dans son bureau. Ses yeux devinrent plus froids que de la glace. Il savait que c'étaient eux qui étaient chargés d'enquêter sur la Ligue des Vilains. Il devinait donc aisément l'objet de leur visite.

« Todoroki, on aimerait te poser quelques questions. » commença Gran Torino de sa voix grave.

Endeavor eut un tique d'agacement sur le visage. Pour toutes réponses, il leur indiqua les sièges qui lui faisaient face.

« Ça fait un moment maintenant que tu connais Hawks, non ? demanda Gran Torino après s'être installé.

— Depuis qu'il est devenu numéro deux, gronda Enji dont les questions l'énervaient déjà.

— Rien avant ça ?

— Vaguement, comme pour tous les autres héros.

— Quand vous avez combattu le nomu ensemble, est-ce qu'il t'a paru étrange ? »

Endeavor fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ça. Cela datait de plus de six mois à présent, mais, rien qu'en y repensant, il pouvait encore sentir l'humiliation de ne pas avoir mené un meilleur combat couler dans ses veines.

« Il m'a soutenu. Sans lui, j'aurais eu plus de mal à vaincre le nomu. »

Ou il ne l'aurait pas vaincu du tout. Mais il y avait des paroles que son ego ne pouvait lui permettre de prononcer à haute voix.

« Donc, tu as la certitude qu'à ce moment-là, il était de ton côté ?

— Oui. »

Sa voix se fit plus dure sur ce mot-là. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir. Il se souvenait également de la visite de Hawks à l'hôpital après ça. Endeavor avait même pu voir sur son visage qu'il avait pleuré avant de venir. Et mentalement, il l'avait trouvé un peu pathétique. Mais cette pensée l'avait aussitôt dérangé... Parce qu'au fond, il savait déjà, à cette époque, que Hawks était tout sauf pathétique. Il était juste trop jeune...

« Hawks ne peut pas être avec la Ligue, déclara alors Endeavor sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection. Il ne m'aurait jamais aidé sinon.

— Pour être honnête, Todoroki, on pense qu'il hésitait encore à ce moment-là, mais qu'il a fini par basculer du côté des vilains peu de temps après.

— Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?! demanda Endeavor avec fureur.

— Hier soir, nous sommes allés perquisitionner son appartement. Comme il a dû fuir précipitamment, il n'a rien su récupérer. Nous avons donc pu mettre la main sur son ordinateur. »

Il fit un geste au policier qui tendit aussitôt un dossier vers Endeavor. Ce dernier le prit et l'ouvrir sans attendre. Les papiers qui lui faisaient face étaient le relevé des dernières recherches de Hawks sur internet. Et visiblement, il était allé assez loin. Il avait même réussi à hacker le service de l'hôpital et de la police qui se trouvait près de la demeure des Todoroki...

Il y avait le nombre de fois où Touya et Shoto avaient été admis à l'hôpital pour des blessures étranges. Les rapports psychiatriques de Rei. La plainte que Natsuo avait essayé de déposer auprès de la police. Et même le dernier accident fatal de Touya. Enji ne le lut pas jusqu'au bout. Malgré ses apparences d'homme insensible, ce n'était pas des faits qui le laissaient indifférent. Pourquoi Hawks avait-il fait ses recherches ? Pourquoi ?! Endeavor sentit la colère monter en lui. Il avait l'habitude de ce sentiment, mais cette fois-ci, il était accompagnée d'un arrière-goût désagréable. Hawks savait désormais. Il savait quel genre d'homme Enji était.

Il ressentit une grande amertume dans la bouche lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers les deux autres hommes. Leurs visages restaient neutres de toute émotion, mais Enji savait très bien ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Ces recherches ne mentaient pas. Cependant, il ne comptait pas s'attarder dessus. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'entendre leurs avis sur tout ça.

« Quel est le rapport avec sa trahison ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et agacée.

Cette fois, ce fut le policier qui lui répondit.

« D'après nos recherches, Hawks a vécu toute son enfance dans une grande précarité avec des parents peu présents. Il semblerait toutefois qu'il était fan de vous. En atteste l'objet que nous avons retrouvé chez lui. »

Il ouvrit sa mallette, avant de montrer à Endeavor une petite peluche de lui-même. Elle était sale et abimée. Rien qu'à l'oeil nu, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait bien vécu. Endeavor, qui détestait ce genre de produit dérivé, se sentit mal à l'aise en la voyant. Il savait que Hawks n'aurait pas voulu qu'il soit au courant de son existence. Tout cela relevait de son intimité.

« Très jeune, Hawks a été repéré par la commission qui a fait de lui un héros, reprit le policier. On peut donc se demander s'il est devenu héros par véritable choix ou seulement par obligation. Dans tous les cas, on pense qu'il vous admirait toujours. Peut-être hésitait-il sur le camp à choisir... et que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait ces recherches... »

Endeavor fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Personne ne le disait à voix haute, mais il pouvait sentir leur accusation. C'était de sa faute. Hawks avait perdu foi en l'héroïsme en apprenant ce qu'Enji avait fait à sa famille. C'était probablement ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire.

« ... Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici au juste ? gronda Endeavor.

— Nous voulions savoir si tu te doutais de quelque chose, répondit Gran Torino. Et on va également avoir besoin de ton aide sur cette affaire. Hawks est rapide et puissant. Même moi, j'aurais du mal à le rattraper. Mais vu qu'il t'admirait, tu auras peut-être plus de chance de l'arrêter. »

Endeavor le regarda un instant, sans rien dire. Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Nous continuerons à enquêter sur la Ligue, expliqua le policier. Mais la commission aimerait que l'arrestation de Hawks se fasse à part. Je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas que cette histoire fasse trop de vagues. On aimerait donc vous confier cette enquête. Et nous échangerons dès que nécessaire nos informations. »

Endeavor voulait juste les envoyer balader. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, à tête reposée. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir à répondre à des questions plus poussées.

« Très bien, répondit-il alors histoire d'abréger cette conversation. Je vais m'en occuper.

— Nous n'en attendions pas moins du numéro un des héros, répliqua Gran Torino sur un ton étrange. D'autant plus que tu as d'excellents résultats dans les résolutions d'enquêtes. Nous te laissons donc tout ce que nous avons découvert chez lui lors de la perquisition. »

Endeavor se demanda un instant si le vieil homme en savait plus sur sa relation avec Hawks que ce qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Etait-ce un test de sa part... ? C'était sans doute un mélange entre ça et le désir de la commission. Après tout, que le numéro un des héros s'occupe de ce genre de cas n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais Endeavor n'avait jamais pu encadrer Gran Torino, il ne pouvait donc que se méfier de ses intentions.

Lorsque les deux autres hommes furent enfin partis, Endeavor regarda de plus près les dossiers qu'ils lui avaient laissés. Le sentiment désagréable qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt ne cessait de grandir en lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir réfuter tous les éléments qu'il lisait, mais il ne pouvait que reconnaitre que tout correspondait aux conclusions de Gran Torino. Le changement de camp de Hawks pouvait parfaitement s'expliquer par son enfance difficile, par son absence de choix quant à son avenir et surtout par sa désillusion par rapport à Endeavor.

Ce dernier frappa violemment son bureau, dans un geste rageur. Non ! Il n'était pas responsable de ça ! Peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui dire la vérité, mais il ne lui devait rien ! Hawks aurait dû venir lui parler, plutôt que de chercher des informations dans son dos ! Il lui aurait alors expliqué... Endeavor sentit la colère s'évanouir en lui... Il lui aurait expliqué quoi au juste ? Qu'il avait été un père horrible qui ne cherchait qu'à surpasser All Might ? Sans parler de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Rei... Est-ce que Hawks avait été dégoûté en découvrant ça ? Avait-il eu peur ? A quel point Endeavor l'avait-il déçu ? Enji pouvait imaginer les réponses à chacune de ces questions. Et s'il avait raison, oui... ça expliquerait que Hawks ait préféré rejoindre la Ligue plutôt que de continuer à le seconder.

Mais rien à faire, une part de lui refusait encore d'y croire. Et le soir, quand il fut enfin chez lui et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger – même s'il n'avait pas réellement faim – il continuait toujours de retourner dans tous les sens ce qu'il avait appris, y cherchant une explication plausible. Il avait même ramené tous les dossiers à la maison. Il comptait bien tout éplucher à nouveau dans les moindres détails...

« Tu as l'air soucieux, tout va bien ? lui demanda Fuyumi alors qu'elle finissait tout juste de servir le repas.

— Rien d'important. »

Endeavor marmonna ces derniers mots, l'esprit encore absorbé par son affaire. Comme tous les soirs où il prenait la peine de rentrer chez lui, il mangeait seul avec Fuyumi. En général, le repas était plutôt agréable. Fuyumi parlait et il se contentait d'écouter. Sauf qu'ici, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour tout ça.

« C'est par rapport à Hawks ? »

Endeavor releva les yeux vers sa fille, étonné par sa question.

« Je sais que vous étiez proches...

— De quoi tu parles ? grogna presque Endeavor, sur la défensive.

— Je sais que vous étiez proches, c'est tout, répéta Fuyumi. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème. Je comprendrais que les nouvelles te touchent...

— ... Eh bien, c'est comme ça, répondit Endeavor sur un ton brut. S'il a décidé de mal tourner, je ne peux rien y faire, à part l'arrêter. »

Fuyumi le regarda un instant, tout en mangeant. Elle semblait soucieuse.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est un vilain ? »

L'air d'Enji devint sombre. S'il écoutait son intuition, non, il ne le croyait pas. Quelque chose au fond de lui refusait même de l'envisager. Mais les faits étaient là. Et sans doute qu'il était trop impliqué avec Hawks que pour voir la réalité. Il détestait ça. Il devait rester maitre de lui-même et de ses émotions à tout instant. Une possibilité lui vint alors en tête. Hawks avait-il essayé de le manipuler pour arriver à ses fins ? Tss, il refusait de l'envisager réellement. C'était impossible.

« Tout porte à le croire, répondit-il pourtant sur un ton agacé.

— Mais ça ne te suffit pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le connais bien.

— Pas tant que ça visiblement.

— Alors tu chercheras à en savoir plus, lui sourit timidement Fuyumi. Tu ne baisses jamais les bras pour ce qui est important, après tout... »

Enji l'observa un moment, avant de comprendre le message. Fuyumi lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il devait croire en Hawks. Cette attitude lui plut. Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir confiance en lui. Mais il ne souhaitait pas en parler en profondeur avec Fuyumi. Certains aspects de sa relation avec Hawks étaient secrets. Et il ne se sentait pas prêt à les révéler pour l'instant. Il se contenta alors d'hocher la tête et ils finirent le repas en silence. Il aida ensuite rapidement sa fille à tout ranger, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Assis sur sa chaise, il réfléchissait. Il avait beau relire les dossiers encore et encore, son intuition restait la même. Surtout quand ses yeux se posèrent par inadvertance sur la vieille peluche qui trainait encore au fond du sac. Pourquoi Hawks avait-il gardé ça ? Endeavor avait-il eu tant d'importance que ça à ses yeux ? Si Hawks n'avait été qu'un simple fan, peut-être qu'il aurait effectivement pu changer de camp en apprenant la vérité sur Endeavor. Mais ces six derniers mots, Hawks avait été bien plus qu'un fan...

Endeavor pouvait sans peine se souvenir de toutes les fois où Hawks avait débarqué dans son bureau. Comme par hasard, il avait toujours une bonne excuse. Il s'était incrusté dans sa vie tant de fois... Tous ces repas partagés... Les regards de Hawks... Ses gestes qui ne trompaient pas... Enji était un homme mûr, il n'avait aucun mal à saisir son attitude. Hawks ne lui parlait pas, Hawks le draguait. Ce gamin avait essayé, sans aucune honte, de flirter avec lui à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Hawks ?_ se souvint-il lui avoir demandé _._

— _... Rien. »_

Endeavor revoyait sans peine le sourire moqueur de l'autre homme à cette réponse. Tout dans son attitude disait : _tu le sais très bien_. Et, effectivement, il le savait. Enji aurait pu le repousser. Mais quelque chose en Hawks l'avait attiré malgré tout...

Et aujourd'hui, il en était là. A devoir l'arrêter, alors qu'il ne croyait pas un seul instant en sa culpabilité. Mais il avait besoin de réponse malgré tout. S'il était réellement innocent, pourquoi Hawks avait-il rejoint la Ligue ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Essayait-il de s'y infiltrer ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était bien trop dangereux pour un héros comme lui. Hawks n'avait pas la carrure pour supporter ça. Cependant, ce n'était que des hypothèses. Endeavor devait en savoir plus. Ne fût-ce que pour avoir une vision claire de la situation. Il n'y avait que de cette manière qu'il pourrait en avoir le coeur net.

Les jours suivants, il travailla donc d'arrache-pied pour retrouver Hawks. A la recherche du moindre petit détail insignifiant, il parvint à remonter une piste qu'au départ il n'aurait jamais suivie. Il ne se basait que sur des rumeurs. Mais, à force de côtoyer Hawks, il devait reconnaître que ses méthodes d'investigation n'étaient pas forcément mauvaises. Au bout d'une petite semaine, il finit par réussir à faire parler un barman qui travaillait dans un endroit peu reluisant. Ce dernier lui avoua à mi-mot avoir _peut-être_ , _sans doute_ , enfin il n'était _pas sûr_ , mais oui, il avait régulièrement vu un homme avec d'horribles cicatrices sur le corps dans le quartier d'à côté. Enfin, c'était juste _une possibilité_. Il ne voulait pas mourir brûler, alors probablement qu'il n'avait _rien vu_ au final.

Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, Endeavor l'avait alors laissé tranquille et s'était mis à patrouiller dans les environs. Il était probable que le méchant aux cicatrices trainait par ici. Endeavor se moquait bien de lui – son alter de feu ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec le sien – mais il savait qu'il y avait une possibilité que Hawks ne soit pas loin. Après tout, tous les rapports qui mentionnaient Hawks faisaient toujours mention, jusqu'ici, de Dabi également. Ils formaient probablement un duo. Endeavor n'essaya pas d'être discret. Il donnait juste l'impression de faire une ronde habituelle. Mais au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'il était suivi. Bien. Il marcha alors vers un coin reculé, laissant volontairement son poursuivant se rapprocher. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin de la population, il se retourna brusquement, prêt à se servir de son feu. Mais il arrêta son geste en voyant Hawks...

Les ailes rouges dépliées, une longue plume dans la main, Hawks semblait lui aussi prêt au combat. Les yeux cernés, il s'approcha prudemment d'Endeavor, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable.

« Que fais-tu ici, Endeavor ? Tu ne patrouilles jamais dans ce secteur.

— J'ai entendu des rumeurs. »

La bouche de Hawks tressaillit, retenant un sourire. Des rumeurs, hein ? C'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit pour le piéger avec le nomu. Endeavor était-il là pour le piéger à son tour ? Hawks n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais le revoir lui fit un bien fou... Il avait envie de courir vers lui, de ressentir sa chaleur autour de son corps... une chaleur si protectrice... Il se sentait tellement mal... Il peinait à garder son masque en place... Ces derniers jours avaient été un vrai cauchemar pour lui... Sa couverture avait sauté de façon si stupide ! Et maintenant, il était embarqué avec la Ligue, devant jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, sinon tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. La commission l'avait félicité pour cette décision. Mais depuis, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de leur part. Il était encore surveillé par la Ligue, même si elle semblait enfin bien vouloir lui donner une chance. Hawks devait être extrêmement prudent. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre Endeavor, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit Dabi qui tombe sur lui... Et vu que le vilain logeait dans le coin, tout comme Hawks, cette situation était plus que probable. Hawks devait donc faire semblant, au cas où... Il releva alors le bras, menaçant Endeavor de sa longue plume.

« Je me suis toujours demandé si ma vitesse serait suffisante pour te vaincre, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Il semblerait que je vais enfin être fixé. »

Et pourtant, malgré ses dires, il restait parfaitement immobile. Endeavor s'approcha de lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de sa plume.

« Je suis sérieux ! dit Hawks, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tu ferais mieux de partir si tu ne veux pas mourir ! »

Endeavor le regarda dans les yeux et il comprit tout de suite. Il s'en doutait bien sûr, mais là, c'était criant de vérité. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Hawks ne l'attaquerait pas. Il en serait bien incapable. Endeavor pouvait sentir toutes les émotions que le jeune homme peinait à réprimer. Il commençait à mieux comprendre son attitude des derniers mois...

« Hawks... Ecoute-moi... »

Endeavor tendit une main vers lui, avant de ressentir une vive douleur. Hawks l'avait blessé avec sa plume. Mais ce n'était rien. Juste un peu de sang. Endeavor le fixa à nouveau. Il pouvait voir que ses doigts tremblaient. C'était à peine perceptible, mais il le voyait néanmoins. Ça le rendait fou de colère. Hawks n'agissait clairement pas comme ça de son plein grès. Endeavor sentit son feu intérieur grandir, il devait vraiment faire de son mieux pour ne pas le relâcher...

« Ce rôle ne te va pas, gronda-t-il. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es un vilain.

— Alors tu es bien stupide, le railla Hawks. Je te manipule depuis le début. »

Non, ce rôle ne lui convenait pas du tout. Loin du héros amusant, bien qu'un peu pénible, qu'Endeavor avait pu rencontrer, Hawks lui paraissait être une toute autre personne. Mais il ne doutait plus désormais. Si ça lui avait traversé l'esprit l'espace de quelques minutes, il était maintenant persuadé que son intuition était la bonne. Il ne doutait pas de Hawks. Face à lui, il pouvait voir au-delà de ses mensonges.

« Je suis désolé, se força-t-il alors à lui dire même si les mots laissaient un goût désagréable sur sa langue. J'aurais dû te parler de mon passé. Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres comme ça. Si tu m'en veux, ... je peux le comprendre. »

Hawks le regarda sans rien dire. La Ligue n'avait cessé d'insinuer qu'Endeavor était un mauvais héros, qu'il ne méritait pas tous ces éloges. Ils avaient eu l'air tellement sûrs d'eux qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de faire ses propres recherches. Bien sûr, il savait déjà pour l'hospitalisation de sa femme, mais jusqu'ici il avait voulu laisser son intimité à Endeavor, estimant que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais vu sa position, il savait également que la connaissance était le pouvoir. Alors, il s'était renseigné et il était tombé de haut. Tous ces faits horribles... Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir... Déjà, parce que ce n'était pas à lui de lui en vouloir, ni à lui de lui pardonner. Ensuite, parce qu'il connaissait le véritable Endeavor et savait donc qu'il avait changé. Il désapprouvait fortement ses actes, mais il ne parvenait pas à ne plus l'aimer pour autant...

Au moins, ces informations lui avaient fait comprendre pourquoi l'autre homme semblait si réticent à l'idée de s'engager avec lui. Sans doute avait-il eu peur de commettre les mêmes erreurs, de blesser Hawks à son tour. Mais Hawks, lui, n'avait jamais eu peur. Il savait qu'Endeavor... qu'Enji n'était plus le même. Il n'avait jamais douté de lui et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

« Je me fiche bien de tes excuses, lui rétorqua-t-il malgré tout en jouant son rôle de vilain. Les héros comme toi ne méritent pas la gloire qu'ils ont.

— Arrête, tu veux ! Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu penses ce que tu dis. Tu perds ton temps ! »

Hawks sentit à nouveau le coin de ses lèvres trembler. Mais cette fois, il ne savait pas s'il voulait sourire ou pleurer. Endeavor lui faisait confiance... Après tout ce que les médias avaient dit... Il avait encore confiance en lui...

« La commission t'a demandé d'infiltrer la Ligue, n'est-ce pas ? »

La phrase d'Endeavor eut le même effet qu'un coup de fouet pour Hawks. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, tout en le regardant. Alors, il avait tout compris...

« Ne t'en fais pas, gronda Endeavor, je n'ai rien dit à personne. »

Il venait tout juste d'en avoir l'intuition après tout. Mais comment la commission avait-elle pu lui demander une telle chose ?! C'était inconcevable ! Il voulait aller les voir sur le champs et exiger des explications ! Il voulait trouver une solution pour sortir Hawks de cette situation! Mais il savait que c'était les pensées d'Enji qui s'exprimaient en cet instant. Or, dans ce cas-ci, il devait penser en tant qu'Endeavor...

Mais alors qu'il espérait que ses paroles apaisent un peu Hawks, ce dernier resta sur ses gardes. Il était tellement sous tension. Même s'il était heureux de voir qu'Endeavor croyait en lui et le soutenait, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre... Et si Dabi débarquait maintenant ? Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester longtemps face à Endeavor... Si la Ligue le voyait, il serait obligé de l'attaquer réellement... Et pourtant... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de se plonger dans ses bras protecteurs.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il à son tour. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé... Le nomu n'aurait pas dû être aussi puissant... Je croyais que tu t'en débarrasserais facilement...

— C'est rien. »

La voix d'Endeavor était rude, comme s'il le grondait, pourtant son regard n'était pas aussi sévère que d'habitude.

« C'est moi qui suis chargé de t'arrêter, lui apprit-il alors. Comme tu peux t'en douter, je ne compte pas le faire. Mais t'as sacrément intérêt à faire gaffe à toi, c'est clair ? »

Hawks hocha doucement la tête. Il était tellement rassuré par sa réaction... Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de voir du dégoût dans les yeux d'Enji. Ça aurait même pu l'achever... De son côté, Endeavor savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir. Sa présence était une menace et il était hors de question pour lui de mettre en danger Hawks. Il l'était déjà suffisamment comme ça. Etant un héros depuis plus de vingt ans, il comprenait parfaitement le rôle d'espion de Hawks. C'était même très important. Il aurait dû être fier de lui, de ce qu'il accomplissait. Mais c'était Hawks. Et un tout autre sentiment que la fierté submergeait Endeavor.

« Si ça tourne mal, tu pourras compter sur moi. »

Endeavor lâcha cette phrase d'un air sombre. Il voulait que l'autre homme le prenne au sérieux. Jamais il ne le laisserait tomber. Les prochains mois, voire même années, allaient être tellement difficiles pour Hawks. Il devait savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Enji voulait encore lui parler, il avait tant à lui dire. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Outre le temps qui passait dangereusement, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Les mots avaient trop de poids pour lui. Il se contenta alors d'effleurer son poignet du bout des doigts, avec le peu de douceur dont il était capable. Puis, il s'éloigna définitivement. Il marchait d'un air décidé, bien que son esprit ne l'était pas. Il détestait cette situation, mais chaque seconde supplémentaire avec Hawks augmentait le risque qu'ils se fassent surprendre. L'enjeu était au-dessus d'eux, au-dessus même de leur relation.

Mais au moins, Hawks savait qu'il ne serait pas seul, que quelqu'un croyait en lui, qu'il n'était pas un traitre aux yeux de l'homme qui l'aimait. Et ça... ça, c'était bien plus fort que tout le reste... Ça lui donnait tellement de force... En sachant qu'il était soutenu, Hawks était désormais persuadé qu'il pourrait tenir le coup jusqu'au bout...

Tandis qu'Endeavor tourna dans une autre rue en pensant à l'homme qu'il laissait derrière lui, une plume rouge vint se glisser contre sa joue, dans un geste tendre, avant de disparaitre au fond de sa poche. Alors, malgré ses inquiétudes, Endeavor sentit la motivation le remplir à nouveau. Il serait là. Il le soutiendrait de loin, il l'attendrait. Et quand tout sera enfin fini, Hawks aura droit à l'avenir dont il rêvait tant. Celui du héros qui avait autant de temps libre qu'il le souhaitait...Oui, ils allaient y arriver. Ils seraient séparés un temps, mais, ce n'était pas le plus important. Parce qu'en réalité, ils seraient ensemble jusqu'au bout...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
